


A club owner meets a horny sugar baby(unoffical)

by Hestias_Hotel



Series: GOMENS SugarDaddy [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dark Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestias_Hotel/pseuds/Hestias_Hotel
Summary: A very self-indulgent fic of a very submissive Crowley and Aziraphale can do almost whatever he wants. There is no plot, im just wanting some sugardaddy-esk relationshipAlso very dialogue based';';';';'';
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GOMENS SugarDaddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821451
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A club owner meets a horny sugar baby(unoffical)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:::::  
> IM ACTUALLY MAKING A STORY TO THIS SENCE PEOPLE KINDA LIKE IT SO FIN IT IN THE COLLECTIO NTHING MAYBE?

“Now tell me, dear Anthony, what do you want?” Aziraphale, owner of ‘Edens Wall’, said in a deep voice. He leaned towards the half trembling man, and took a swig of his drink.  
Slowly and hesitantly, Anthony opened his mouth.  
“You.” He slurred, reaching for another glass.  
Aziraphale cocked his head slightly.  
“Is that so?”  
He nodded.  
Aziraphale smiled brightly. His hand gently reached over and gave a stroke of the other man’s knuckles.  
“Lovely. Absolutely darling.”  
_____________________________________  
Before the encounter, The club owner was searching for a partner. For the most part, he just wanted someone to spend time with. Later on, he realized he wanted more intimate encounters too.  
______________________________________  
“I have a few questions before we start if you mind.”  
Anthony nodded.  
“First, have you had any sexual partners in the past?”  
“I’ve had one.” He responded.  
“Second, what do you want from me?”  
Anthony hesitated a little. “ Well, whatever you want is fine. As long as I get something in return.”  
“What could that be, dear?”  
“A bit of spending money, ya know’. Go out and get some nice things, some nice clothes.”  
Aziraphale nodded and made a mental note.  
“What do you want?” Anthony shifted his body, leaning forwards slightly.  
“Well, I’d love to spend money on you. Whatever makes you happy, my dear. For what I want? Just you. Physically, intimately, emotionally, whatever.”  
“Sex I'm guessing?”  
“Yes. And speaking of-” Aziraphale trailed off. He started to look through his pockets to find something.  
“-making you feel comfortable. And to make sure I'm not stepping over any boundaries you might have.”  
He unfolded the paper and handed it to Anthony.

It was… a bloody’ list of kinks…  
“Just for reference, by the way. If you like anything, jot it down or tell me.” The man quipped as soon as Anthony started to read it.  
_______________________________________  
“Mmh, that's a good boy.” Aziraphale groaned, thrusting his hips roughly.  
Anthony’s beautiful lips were wrapped perfectly around his cock. Each thrust slammed into the back of his throat. He tried his hardest not to gag.  
“Such a good boy. Taking my cock like that. Can’t get enough, can you?”  
Anthony whined at the praise, sucking harder.  
“Poor little thing. What will I have to do with you? Fuck your pert little arse till you can’t walk? Or maybe I’ll just tie you to a chair, using a vibrator to make you come again and again. Would you like that?” The man growled.  
Anthony couldn’t hold back his moan. He swallowed around his cock.  
“You deserve better, hm? Maybe I’ll treat you.”  
Aziraphale grabbed the back of Anthony’s head and poured down his throat. He swallowed it all.

Aftercare was a thing to be taken seriously too. The club owner made sure to bath him, brush his hair, and give him plenty of back rubs afterwards. Along with anything else he may need.  
_____________________________________  
Aziraphale was seated at his desk. A heavy pile of paperwork covered half of it. Some days he wonders if all the documents were really necessary to begin with. But alas, he would still do them anyways.  
He missed Anthony. Yes, it's only been a few hours, but he still wanted him around.

“Darling!” He shouted from across the flat. “Could you possibly come here a moment, I miss seeing your face.”  
Anthony was already behind him at Darling.  
“Yes, Angel? Do you need a kiss?” He buried his fingers in his(He’s basically his sugar daddy with feelings at this point) hair.  
“Well, If you offered.” He turned to smile at him. Then leaned in for a quick smooch.  
“Wonderful.”

“Hey, I want to know if you're busy tonight. Like with any work stuff.”  
“I'm positive I'm not. What do you have in mind?”  
“M’not sure,” Anthony mumbled. He began to sit down in the chair next to Aziraphale’s desk.  
“What do you want?” He tried again.  
“You decide. Surprise me, tonight.”  
__________________________________________  
“Mm-hahh…You bastard!”  
“You love it, you love it.”  
Crowley was now currently getting his brains' fucked out of him as Aziraphale pounded on.  
"Color?"  
"Greeeennn... so very green."

"Can you come again?"  
"Yessss...I can."


End file.
